Curse of the Black Knights - Return of Dragan
Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 16th June 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) 30th June 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 16th June 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) 30th June 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 16th June 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) 30th June 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Event requirement: level 15+ Official Walkthrough Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circle) will drop 4x, 7x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge are a possible drop from Dark/Wooden Chests via the repeatable quests. * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) are a 100% drop from the bosses in the 4 corners in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) (need 90 Cursed Pearls to summon each boss) Shop | | |} Event Uniques Unique Equipment Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Dragan's Rageful Armor & Dragan's Protective Armor (and all precursors) will scale to your character level Weapons Crafting Dragan's Weapon To craft the weapon you must combine 4 parts at the workbench: * Mysterious Weapon Pattern (part 1/4). Obtainable at Gloomy Pastures * Dire Ore (part 2/4). Obtainable at Dragan's Excavation Site * Dragan's Spill (part 3/4). Obtainable at Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert * Dragan's Breath (part 4/4). Obtainable at Iron Forest at night WARNING: These parts drop ONLY ONCE thus the weapon can be crafted only ONCE. Be careful to not lose them! Dragan's Weapon Enchantments Besides the regular version of the weapon (coloured in Light Blue), there exist 3 "enchanted" versions: * Fiery (Coloured in Red) Gives Fire resistance. * Poisonous (Coloured in Green) Gives Poison resistance. * Lightning (Coloured in Yellow) Gives Lightning resistance. Each version gives resistance for it's respective enchantment element and a special unique bonus. To craft an enchanted version of the weapon you need to combine at the workbench the following parts: * Dragan's Weapon (You can use any version of it, either the normal or enchanted one) * 3x Special stones of the desired element The three types of special stones , , can be obtained from the Wooden Chests located next to Agent 001, Agent 002, Agent 003, Agent 004 in Castle Ravenclaw (Normal). The Wooden chests will be accessible ONLY after you have opened the 3 regular ones. Challenges Stop the Mad Professor= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 18th June 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) 21st June 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 18th June 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) 21st June 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 18th June 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) 21st June 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 100x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Professor Jullov's Lab located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's 1st chellange. *75 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *80 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *145 Cursed Candy = 25px Brittle Bone x2 *185 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *255 Cursed Candy = Legendary Armor *320 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *400 Cursed Candy = Cursed Pearl x75 *550 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *605 Cursed Candy = *760 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *820 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *970 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1200 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *1200 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring & Total = file:drak14.png 100 |-|Nightmare on Birch Street= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 25th June 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) 28th June 12:00 noon (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 25th June 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) 28th June 06:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 25th June 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) 28th June 09:00 pm (CEST UTC+2) Entrance fee: 150x Cursed Pearl Collect Cursed Candy from Wild Forest at Night located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's 2nd challenge. *135 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *220 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *325 Cursed Candy = Pitch Black x3 *480 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *600 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *665 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *855 Cursed Candy = Revenant *1000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1175 Cursed Candy = Amphorae Key *1320 Cursed Candy = Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) x2 *1350 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *1620 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1750 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 65 *2000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 70 & Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 305 Jullov In every dungeon there is a chance that you will encounter the well-known monster Jullov. Defeat him and you will receive Jullov's Jack-o'-Crate key which you can use to open a Burning Jack-O’-Crate. Whenever you find a Burning Jack-o’-Crate you can be sure that Jullov must be near and vice versa. Burning Jack-o'-Crate Because this is a Halloween Event, there will be a new kind of chest inside the rooms: the Jack-o'-Crates. Regular Jack-o’-Crates can be opened with a simple click. The Burning Jack-O'-Crate is locked, so you will need to defeat Jullov and get Jullov's Jack-o'-Crate key to open it. Crafting Challenge Items Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 15x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) * Draken (2x, 5x, 7x, 50x) Quests *Something's Rotten (intro Quest 1/1) *A Relic Amongst Ravens (Insignia Quest 2/2) *An Underground Relic (Insignia Quest 4/4) *Frozen Relic (Insignia Quest 2/2) *A Fistful of Sweets (3 Days Premium 5/5) *Bite the Dust (30 Gloomy Pastures Quest 3/3, Re) *Bugs N' Hisses (60 Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest 3/3, Re) *No Cake Walk (90 Dragan's Excavation Site Quest 3/3, Re) *Sweety Hollow (120 Iron Forest at Night Quest 3/3, Re) *Sugar Crash (Dragan Kill 1/1) Daily Quests You can take one quest per day. *Sweet Overdose *Antidote Delivery *Missing Agents Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return